


Vignettes

by Hissterically



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Butterfly Assassin, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Post Episode: 4x07, Praimfaya, Romance, Stupid Sheep, mild violence, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissterically/pseuds/Hissterically
Summary: Little one shots about how I picture a super shippy 4x09 would go if it was practically just Octavia/Ilian. Written in script format because I took Playwriting and that's all I know





	1. Butterflies

*9 days until Praimfaya. Basically what Ilian and Octavia were doing during 4x08

 

SCENE 1

( _Ilian and Octavia had just arrived at his farm. They’re on the outer edges. They both get off of Helios and Octavia walks him over to the pen with the trough of water. She ties Helios to the post. Ilian watches her from afar. She walks back over to him.)_

 

_(Ilian looks at her questioningly)_

 

**ILIAN:** Now what? You brought me home. Now where’re you gonna go?

 

**OCTAVIA:** I don’t know. I can’t go back to Arkadia. Polis is a war zone. There’s no place for/ _(She cuts herself off as she sees a flicker of blue in the trees over Ilian’s shoulder.)_

 

_(Octavia moves past Ilian to follow it.)_

 

**ILIAN:** Octavia! Where are you going? OCTAVIA!

_(Octavia keeps following the blue flickering through the trees. Ilian follows her persistently. Octavia picks up her pace to reach the blue light. She climbs over roots and fallen trees. The blue light lands on a stump. She gets close enough. She realizes it’s a glowing butterfly, just like the one she saw during her first few days on the ground. She looks at it with an almost sad expression as she reminisces. It then takes off and flies further into the woods. Octavia shakes out of her thought and continues to follow it.)_

_(Meanwhile, Ilian has somewhat lost Octavia amongst the trees.)_

**ILIAN:** OCTAVIA! OCTAVIA! _(No reply. He has a worried exasperated expression. He looks around deciding which way to go.)_

_(Octavia follows the butterfly into a clearing in the forest. She steps into the clearing and is overwhelmed with the vast amount of butterflies swarming the trees. She slowly steps further into the clearing with a look of wonder. The butterfly she was following flies near her. She raises her arms tentatively just like she did 6 months ago. The butterfly lands on her arm lightly tickling her. Octavia coughs out a small laugh. A smile slowly begins to form on her face. Butterflies swarm to her arms landing on then like perches. She lets out a bigger laugh, outwardly smiling now.)_

_(Ilian walks through the trees.)_

**ILIAN:** OCTAVIA! OCTAVIA! OCT/ _(He cuts off as he steps into the clearing. He notices her covered in butterflies. He has a look a curiosity on his face. This is the first time he’s ever seen her smile. It throws him for a loop. His expression softens and he watches her laughing.)_

_(Octavia starts to spin with her arms out wide, eyes closed. She hears the leaves rustling under his feet. She opens her eyes and notices Ilian looking at her with a soft look in his eyes. He starts to walk towards her. The movement caused the butterflies to fly off of her arms and back to the trees they came from.)_

**OCTAVIA:** I forgot how beautiful they were.

**ILIAN:** You’ve seen them before?

**OCTAVIA:** Yeah, when we first came to the ground. I haven’t seen them since.

**ILIAN:** You think the butterflies are beautiful?

**OCTAVIA:** Yes. I do.

**ILIAN:** _(Smirking)_ You haven’t seen anything yet.

**OCTAVIA:** What do you mean?

**ILIAN:** I’ll show you tonight. But that would mean you have to stay.

**OCTAVIA:** I have nowhere else to go anyway.

_(There’s a silent pause between the two.)_

**ILIAN:** You hungry?

 

_(Octavia blinks at his question, confused, then subtly nods her head)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on Tumblr


	2. Glowing Forest

*Later that night. 9 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 2  

 

_(Octavia is sitting by the fire in Ilian’s home. She has a wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She’s staring into the flames with an intense look in her eyes, not focusing on the world around her.)_

_(Ilian walks into the room, stares at her for a second. He lightly coughs to get her attention. She breaks out of her trance and turns to look at him.)_

**ILIAN:** Come with me.

_(Octavia looks at him skeptically.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Why?

**ILIAN:** I promised I’d show you something.

_(Octavia slowly gets up from her chair, places the blanket on it, and follows Ilian out the door.)_

_(Ilian leads her across the farm to the beginning of the woods.)_

_(They stop. There’s a slight pause. Ilian turns to Octavia.)_

 

_(He covers Octavia’s eyes with his hands.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** Close your eyes.

**OCTAVIA:** What’s the point? Your hands are on top of my eyes anyway _._

**ILIAN:**   _(Exasperated)_ Just listen to me for once and close them as well.

**OCTAVIA:** Fine. _(She closes her eyes underneath his hands.)_ You better not let me trip on a root.

**ILIAN:** Trust me.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Pauses for a moment.)_ Ok. I’ll trust you. But just this once.

**ILIAN:** Fine with me.

_(Ilian leads her carefully further into the forest. As they progress further a bright blue glow begins to shine on them.)_

_(They continue walk farther and farther into the forest. The blue glow keeps getting brighter. They meet a clearing surrounded by glowing trees. Ilian stops, still keeping his hands on Octavia’s eyes.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Why’d we stop?

**ILIAN:** We’re here. Are you ready?

**OCTAVIA:** I guess? I still don’t know why we’re even out here.

**ILIAN:** Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.

_(Octavia huffs in agreement. Ilian slowly takes his hands away from Octavia’s eyes and steps away from her.)_

**ILIAN:** Ok. Open your eyes.

_(Octavia timidly opens her eyes. Once they’re completely open they go wide taking in the scenery of the bioluminescent trees. Octavia’s jaw drops slightly as she gasps. She looks around at the forest in wonder.)_

_(Ilian watches her with a small smug smile on his face.)_

_(Octavia begins to walk towards one of the trees. She reaches her hand out and gently strokes the glowing bark.)_

**OCTAVIA:** They really do glow.

**ILIAN:** You doubted it _?_ We're not named Trishanakru for fun.

_(She continues to wander around the clearing bathed in the glow of the trees with a large smile.)_

_(Ilian follows her with his eyes with a soft expression. Octavia turns around and walks back to Ilian. She stops a few feet from him. She looks at him unsure of herself.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Thank you… for showing me. It's beautiful.

**ILIAN:** _(Thrown by her thank you, Ilian blinks a few times.)_ Umm. You’re welcome.

_(They stare nervously at each other not sure what to do.)_

_(Octavia looks up into Ilian’s eyes. She bravely takes a small step towards him. Ilian looks confused for a quick second then also takes a little step forward. Octavia takes the last step forward so that their bodies are almost touching. Ilian looks down at Octavia and gulps.)_

_(They stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds then Octavia surges up and kisses him on the lips. She pulls back right away almost like she shouldn’t have done it. She looks down somewhat ashamed.)_

_(Ilian looks at her in shock. He blinks and shakes out of it. He grabs Octavia’s face with both of his hands and brings her lips back up to his urgently. Octavia stiffens for a moment then melts into the kiss and begins to kiss him back with just as much force. Ilian’s hands move from her face to around her waist as he pulls her in as close as he can. They continue kissing under the glow of the trees.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on Tumblr


	3. Stupid Sheep

*The next morning. 8 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 3

 

_(Octavia wakes up on a bed covered in different pelts. She looks over to her side; Ilian’s not there. She gets a confused look on her face and then she hears someone walk into the room. Ilian is standing in the doorway already dressed for the day. He looks as though he’s been up for a while. Ilian looks at Octavia.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Leaning against the door frame.)_ You want to meet my stupid sheep?

_(Octavia huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes. Ilian looks at her expectantly, not joking.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Yeah, ok.

* * *

 

 

_(Octavia, now dressed, and Ilian step out of the house. They walk over to the pen. Ilian goes over to a wooden crate and opens it. He takes the bucket beside it and dips it into the crate and pulls it back up.)_

_(Meanwhile Octavia’s just staring at the sheep. Ilian walks back over to Octavia with the full bucket.)_

**OCTAVIA:** What is that?

**ILIAN:** I told you. We grind the corn to feed the sheep.

**OCTAVIA:** Ah.

**ILIAN:** _(Looks at the sheep then back at Octavia.)_ Give me your hand.

**OCTAVIA:** Why?

**ILIAN:** Do you always have to question everything? Give me your hand.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Raises her hand in the air for him.)_ And yes, I do have to question everything _. (She gives a slight smirk.)_

_(Ilian rolls his eyes in amusement. He takes her hand and places some ground corn in her palm. He then leads her closer to the pen and holds her hand out for the sheep to eat out of.)_

_(Octavia jumps as the sheep attack her hand to get to the corn. She begins to laugh as their mouths tickle her palm. When the sheep are done with what’s in her hand Ilian holds up the bucket. Octavia cautiously takes another handful and holds it back out to the sheep. Ilian walks over to the trough and dumps the rest of the bucket into it. The sheep race over.)_

_(Octavia looks at Ilian as he walks back over to her. He stands next to her and looks at the sheep.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Have you always farmed sheep?

**ILIAN:** For as long as I can remember. _(He takes a slight pause.)_ My brother and I actually named them when we were little.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Raises an eyebrow.)_ You named the sheep? _(Ilian nods.)_ Then tell me. What are their names?

**ILIAN:** You really want to know?

**OCTAVIA:** _(Nods.)_ Yes. I do.

**ILIAN:** _(Pointing to the sheep individually)_ That one’s Tika, over there’s Mako, that’s Wulf.

**OCTAVIA:** That’s ironic.

**ILIAN:** And the fat one is Sanch.

**OCTAVIA:** You named the sheep “Lunch”?

**ILIAN:** _(Coughs out a small laugh. He looks down reminiscing.)_ That one was my brother. Sanch bit him when he was young. He vowed he’d eat him one day… _(He trails off, getting quiet.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Seeing Ilian becoming sad)_ Well then we’ll just have to eat him for your brother.

_(Ilian turns to Octavia shocked she said something. He cracks a smile then starts to laugh.)_

_(Octavia begins to smile slightly at Ilian laughing. It’s nice to hear him laugh. She looks down at the ground shocked, embarrassed, and proud that she made him laugh.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on Tumblr


	4. O

*Later that night. 8 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 4

_(Ilian and Octavia are sitting by the fire in a comfortable silence. They're on the floor with their backs against the couch. Both are staring into the fire, Octavia more intensely than Ilian.)_

 

_(Ilian breaks the silence after what seems forever.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Still looking into the fire. Timidly.)_ You should go back to your people.

 

_(Octavia' s head whips to the direction of Ilian.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Somewhat angry and shocked.)_ _You're_ the one who wanted me to be here. And now you're making me leave?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Resigned. Still not looking at her.)_ I'm not _making_ you go, Octavia.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Good. Because I'm not going back. They don't need me. They don't _want_ me. All they see when they look at me is a murderer.

 

_(Octavia gets up on her knees and scoots over to Ilian. She straddles his lap and looks into his eyes.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** You don't.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Stroking the hair away from her face. Quietly.)_ No. I don't. 

 

_(Octavia takes his head in both her hands and kisses him. Their kiss gets more intense. Octavia sweeps her tongue across Ilian's lips. He opens them and brushes his tongue against hers.)_

 

_(Octavia pulls back for a breath and leans her forehead against Ilian's.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Whispers breathily.)_ O.

 

_(Octavia leans back as if burnt. She looks at him with furrowed brows. Only Bellamy calls her O.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** What did you call me?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Suddenly cautious.)_ O... _(_ _Slight pause)_ Should I not have?

 

_(Octavia shakes her head slightly to clear it.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Still somewhat startled)_ No. No, it's fine. You can call me O if you want.

 

_(Ilian nods. They stare at each other for a moment. Octavia's brows unfurl as her gaze softens. She glances down at his lips then back up to his eyes. Octavia leans into kiss him gently. Ilian leans up into the kiss deepening it. He brings his hands up to her cheeks. A moment later he feels something wet hit his hand. He leans back and notices the tears streaming down. Octavia's looking down with her face still in his hands. A large sob racks her body.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Tenderly)_ Oh, O.

 

_(Octavia begins to cry harder. Ilian shifts her in his arms so she's no longer straddling his lap. He holds her tight as she cries. She buries her face into the crook of his neck. Octavia grabs the front of his shirt and holds on tight; almost like an anchor to reality. Ilian whispers soothing words in Trigedasleng. Octavia continues to cry. A few minutes go by.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Muffled by Ilian's neck)_ He thinks I hate him.

 

 **ILIAN:** Who?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Choking out a sob)_ Bellamy. I... I don't hate him. _(She sniffles.)_ I told him I want him dead.

 

 **ILIAN:** He knows you don't.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** No he doesn't. _(She breaks off crying again.)_ I beat him up. He was chained to a rock and I beat him up... I beat my brother up. All he's ever done is love me and try to protect me, and I beat him up.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Takes her face in both of his face and makes her look at him.)_ You're not a bad person, Octavia.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Beginning to calm down from crying.)_ Yes I am. You, of all people, should know that. I tried to kill you.

 

 **ILIAN:** But you didn't.

 

_(Octavia gets quiet. She realizes that he will refute any argument she makes. She doesn't believe him, but she stops arguing. Octavia lays her head on Ilian's chest. Her eyes are tired from crying so she closes them. Ilian readjusts Octavia in his arms but doesn't loosen his hold. They sit there listening to the crackle of the fire. After a while Ilian looks down and notices Octavia has fallen asleep. He looks at her tenderly. He places her body on the ground and gets up from the floor. He shakes his legs out after having Octavia on his lap for the past hour. Ilian bends down and takes Octavia into his arms. He walks across the house into the bedroom and places Octavia gently on the bed as to not wake her. He places the wool blanket on top of her and gives her a light kiss on the forehead. Ilian then turns to walk out of the room.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Quietly)_ Stay... please.

 

_(Ilian turns back around to face Octavia. She's looking up at him through hooded eyes. He nods and hesitantly walks to the other side of the bed. Ilian lifts up the blanket and gets under. Octavia shuffles over to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She places her hand on his chest near his heart. She can feel its steady beating underneath her fingers. Ilian places his arm around her and pulls her in close to his side.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** I have to go back, don't I? 

 

 **ILIAN:** _(After a moment.)_ Yes.

 

_(Octavia reluctantly accepts the fact and nods against Ilian's chest.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Can we not think of that tonight though?

 

 **ILIAN:** Whatever you want.

 

 _(Octavia nuzzles deeper into his side and closes her eyes. A few minutes later she's asleep. Ilian turns his head to the side and kisses the top of her head. He savors this moment since he might not get it again. After a few moments of relishing in the fact that he has Octavia in his arms he closes is eyes and falls asleep.)_  


	5. May We Meet Again

*The next morning. 7 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 5

 

_(Octavia opens her eyes and blinks a few times to clear the sleep from them. She sees Ilian, still sleeping deeply next to her. She lies there looking at him with soft but troubled expression. Octavia feels the weight of his arm on her hip. The weight feels nice and comforting. It makes her feel safe. Alive. She thinks about how she won’t feel it again after today. Longingly Octavia reaches out and touches his braid. She moves it away from his face. She tries to memorize every curve of his features. Tries to engrain them into her brain.)_

_(After a while Octavia decides that she has to face reality. She lifts his arm off of her waist gently and gets up from the bed so she won’t wake Ilian up. She places the wool blanket back over his chest. Octavia stares at him for a second then walks out of the bedroom to go get Helios ready to leave.)_

* * *

 

 

_(Octavia had just finished setting up Helios for the ride back to Arkadia. She pets his mane in deep thought. Ilian walks over to her with something in his hands. Octavia turns to look at him. He hands her the wool blanket from the bed.)_

**ILIAN:** Here. Take it. It’s yours now.

_(Octavia gives him a questioning look, but takes the blanket silently. She opens up the saddlebag on Helios and places it inside. She looks back up at Ilian. They stare at each other for a few moments. Octavia then blinks and gets up on Helios. She gets comfortable and turns to Ilian.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** You sure you won’t come with me?

**ILIAN:** I’m sure _._

**OCTAVIA:** You’ll die. You won’t survive Praimfaya here.

**ILIAN:** Maybe that’s fitting. To die on the same farm my family did. To die with my sheep.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Looking concerned)_ It won’t be pretty. It’ll burn a hundred times worse than the black rain did.

**ILIAN:** I don’t deserve a painless death.

_(Octavia looks troubled at the thought of Ilian dying painfully with radiation burns all over him, and the fact that he believes he doesn’t deserve to live.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Trying a last attempt.)_ I really can’t convince you?

_(Ilian just looks at Octavia and shakes his head. Octavia nods her head and looks down, defeated. She looks back up at him.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Then may we meet again.

_(Ilian, knowing that it’s highly unlikely they will just gives a stiff nod. Octavia looks at him a moment longer then turns Helios and begins to leave. Ilian watches her go. After a moment he thinks of something.)_

**ILIAN:** OCTAVIA!

_(Octavia stops Helios and turns around to face Ilian.)_

**ILIAN:** Stay safe. _(He pauses. Only half joking.)_ I won’t be there to save your life again.

_(Octavia lets out a small laugh and rolls her eyes.)_

**OCTAVIA:** I will… Not that I need you to protect me.

_(Ilian gives a small smile at her sass.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** You too.

_(A moment settles between the two; both knowing that Ilian wouldn’t be able to stay safe with the radiation on its way. The air suddenly becomes tense with the thought of impending doom.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Eat Sanch for me.

_(Ilian gives a little huff of laughter.)_

**ILIAN:** Will do. _(He becomes somber.)_ Leidon, Oktevia kom Skaikru.

**OCTAVIA:** Leidon.

_(Octavia kicks Helios sides and turns to finally leave. A small part of her wishes he’d call her back again. When he doesn’t she gives out sigh and continues on towards Arkadia. Ilian watches her go with a sad expression on his face. He’ll miss the girl who smiled at the butterflies.)_


	6. Polis

*Later that day. 7 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 6

 

_(Octavia rides up to the Arkadia gates on Helios. Strangely there’s no one outside. It looks practically abandoned. She hops off of Helios and leads him through the gates. She ties him to the post by the stables and goes in search of someone.)_

_(Octavia heads to the Chancellor’s room first in hope that someone will be there. She pokes her head in. No one. She huffs in disappointment. She walks down the hallway towards Bellamy’s room. He’s not there. There has to be someone around. Octavia decides to head to the main hanger. When she gets there she notices Jasper. There are a few people in the hanger, drinking and laughing.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Jasper?

**JASPER:** _(Looking to Octavia in shock.)_ Oh look, the warrior isn’t dead.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Rolling her eyes.)_ Where is everyone? Where’s Kane? Bellamy?

**JASPER:** In Polis.

****

**OCTAVIA:**  Polis? Why? It’s not safe for Skaikru.

**JASPER:** Something about a conclave. Wasn’t really paying attention.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Her eyes get wide. Practically shouting)_ A conclave? Why’s there a conclave?

**JASPER:** Again, really wasn’t paying attention.

_(Octavia quickly turns to leave the hanger. She needs to get to Polis.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Sarcastically)_ Thanks for the help.

**JASPER:** _(Calling to her)_ No problem! Happy to help!

_(Octavia reaches Helios and unties him. She climbs on top of him and kicks him into a run. She exits the gates of Arkadia bound for Polis as fast as she can.)_

* * *

_(It’s been a few hours since Octavia left. Ilian is outside feeding the sheep mindlessly. He looks at Sanch and a smile grows on his face, thinking of Octavia. All of a sudden he hears something. It sounded like the door to his home shutting. Maybe Octavia came back. No, that’s a silly idea. She’d be long on her way back to Arkadia by now. Curious, Ilian puts the bucket of ground corn down. He picks up the shears that are beside the pen and hesitantly walks towards the house.)_

_(Ilian opens the door slowly and looks around the room for intruders. With vigilance he steps into the house and closes the door. He hears something crash to the floor in the bedroom.)_

_(He walks across the room, now holding up the shears in a guarded stance. He pushes the door open, but doesn’t step into the room. There’s no one in there. His eyes narrow, now suspicious about what’s happening. He turns around and bam! He gets punched right across the jaw. Ilian falls to the floor, disoriented. He looks up at his attacker. There are two of them. Azgeda. He’s confused as to why they’re at his farm in the first place. Before he can voice his question one of the intruders kicks him in the face knocking him unconscious.)_

* * *

_(Octavia rides into Polis and is thrown by the amount of people in the square. Every clan is there; all with their sigils high in the air. She knows she has to find Skaikru and figure out what the hell is going on.)_

_(She reaches the Polis tower and climbs off of Helios. She ties him to a post and walks inside. Once inside she spots Clarke.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Walking up to her)_ Clarke?

**CLARKE:** _(In disbelief)_ Octavia? Where have you been? Kane’s been worried sick. Bellamy wasn’t sure if you were dead or alive.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Thinking about her stay with Ilian)_ I’ve been…safe. That doesn’t matter though. What the hell is going on, Clarke? What’s this conclave? Who’d you piss off this time?

**CLARKE:**   _(Snapping)_ I didn’t piss off anyone. _(Looking around at all the people.)_ Come with me. _(She grabs Octavia’s hand and leads her away.)_

_(They head into one of the side rooms on the bottom floor of the tower.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Ripping her arm out of Clarke’s grip.)_ Clarke, what’s going on?

**CLARKE:** Kane and Jaha found a bunker. One that will actually work this time.

**OCTAVIA:** Then that’s good right? _(Clarke nods.)_ That doesn’t explain the conclave though.

**CLARKE:** While the bunker will hold more people than the Ark would’ve, it still won’t save everyone. Roan called a conclave to decide how many people from each clan will stay in the bunker. Each clan is to put forth a champion to fight for them.

_(Octavia takes a moment to take it all in. She’s been bombarded with so much information she has to take a minute to process it all.)_

**CLARKE:** And Octavia; there’s one more thing. _(Octavia looks to her in a daze. Clarke is hesitant with her next statement.)_ We only have seven days left.

_(That piece of information hits her with great force. Her mind wanders to Ilian. He only has seven days until Praimfaya blasts through his farm destroying everything and everyone in its path. She should’ve tried harder to convince him to come with her. Now it’ll be her fault he dies in seven days.)_

**CLARKE:**  Will you do it? Will you be Skaikru’s champion and fight in the conclave?

_(Octavia, only half listening, nods. She wasn’t able to save Lincoln, or save Ilian, but she would try to save as many people from Skaikru as she could. A hard determined looks grows on her face. She turns to Clarke and gives her another nod, this time confident in her choice. She will be Skaikru’s champion, and she won’t fail them.)_


	7. Conclave

* 6 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 7

_(The past day has been a blur. So much information has been thrown at her in the past twenty-four hours. There’s going to be a conclave, they only have seven days left. Well now, technically six. That’s how Octavia finds herself in a hanger, all clad in warrior gear, war paint on her face, and the Skaikru symbol around her neck. Barely remembering how she got to this point. She looks around and there are 3 other champions with her: Fio from Trikru, then someone from Delfikru, and someone from Sankru. The others have to be around the city somewhere. They’re all wearing their respective sigil around their neck as well.)_

_(Suddenly a horn blows from outside the hanger. It’s time. Octavia puts on her warrior persona and begins to walk out of the hanger with the other 3 champions. The sun is behind the clouds and everything is dreary. A fitting scene for a fight. They reach outside the hanger and notice that there’s no one in the streets. No other champions are around. They must’ve placed them around the city. Octavia and the others hear a voice call out “_ REMEMBER. THIS ISN’T A FIGHT TO THE DEATH. THERE’S NO POINT KILLING ANYONE NOW. YOU FIGHT TILL FIRST BLOOD _.”)_

_(The voice shuts off. Octavia twists the sword in her hands getting a good grip on it. She flexes her fingers and gets in ready position. She notices Fio doing the same and sees the feral look in his eyes. It makes her instantly weary.)_

_(Another horn blows and Octavia takes off running through the streets. She needs to find where all the other champions were. As soon as she turns the corner she runs into the champion from Broadleaf. He charges at Octavia with his ax, swinging at Octavia’s midsection. She leaps back barely escaping its path. Octavia swings her sword towards his arm and makes contact. She tears a line straight through the flesh of his upper bicep. The slice forces him to drop his ax and grab his arm. Without another thought she takes off running again. 1 down, 11 to go.)_

_(Octavia runs down the street nearly colliding with Blue Cliff champion. She’s a fierce looking warrior who’s holding a machete. The warrior swings her sword straight at Octavia’s head. Octavia ducks just in the knick of time and rolls to the side. She comes to her knees and juts her sword out slicing the girl’s calf. She other girl goes down on one knee screaming out in pain. Octavia gets up from her crouched position and turns to leave.)_

_(As she’s running she has no clue how many champions are still in the fight. She turns left through the streets and spots the champion from Floukru. He's a real brute of a man. Huge in stature and width. Even with his looks, Octavia thinks this will be easy. Floukru are a peaceful clan. He sees Octavia and barrels over to her waving his flail in a circle above his head in order to pick up momentum. Maybe this won't be such an easy victory. Octavia throws up her sword at the same time he brings his flail down. The chain of the flail wraps around Octavia's sword and locks around it. He propels his weapon upwards ripping the sword out of Octavia's hands and throwing it to the ground. The Floukru champion then turn to the side and elbows Octavia in the stomach. She staggers to the side before righting herself. Once she stands back up straight, he backhands her across the face knocking her to the ground. She's disoriented for a moment then hears the whooshing of the flail against the air. At the last moment she rolls to the side and sees the flail come crashing down to the ground where she just was. She claws her way to her feet and races to get her sword. When she reaches it she turns in a quick circle catching the other champion's stomach with the tip of her blade; slicing his shirt along with his torso. He stumbles forward, dropping his flail. Octavia's sure she'll have a bruise on her face tomorrow. She takes one last look at the Floukru champion, who's holding his stomach, then takes off running again.)_

_(Octavia reaches the main square of the town and sees Roan engaged in a fierce fight with Fio. She watches as Fio takes a knife from his side and plunges it into Roan’s shoulder. Roan screams upon the impact. Fio rips it from his flesh and Roan goes down, grabbing at his shoulder. Fio turns to see Octavia looking at him. He runs off. Before she has time to react the crash of lightning startles her. Octavia looks up at the gray sky. The thunder that follows is ominously loud.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Whispers)_ Black rain.

_(In a sated panic Octavia runs to try to find some kind of shelter. She finds a dark covered alleyway. Once beneath she leans against the wall to catch her breath. She can hear the rumbling of thunder, and then a strong downpour of rain. A flash of lightning illuminates the alley for just a moment before becoming dark again. She’s lucky she got to shelter when she did.)_

_(All of a sudden she hears a clang down the alley; like the sound of metal hitting metal. Cautiously she holds up her sword and proceeds down the alley. She can’t see much besides shadows. Out of nowhere a torch bursts to life. She swings her sword and a person ducks and yells. The person comes back up from the ground, and in the torchlight she sees that it’s Ilian.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(In complete disbelief) ILIAN?!?_

_(He just stands there staring at her. She scans him up and down making sure he’s real. When she comes back to his face she sees a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip that weren't there a few days ago.)_

**OCTAVIA:**   _(In a rush)_ What’re you doing here? What happened to you?

_(Before he can answer Octavia’s eyes shift to the dog tag around his neck reflecting the light from the flame. It bears the Trishanakru symbol. She realizes why he’s here now.)_

**OCTAVIA:** You’re Trishanakru’s champion.

_(She means for it to be a question, but it comes out as a statement. When he doesn’t answer she knows she right. He continues looking at her with an ashamed expression. Octavia just shakes her head not wanting to believe it. They stare at each other for a few moments.)_

_(Octavia looks down at the sword in his hand, then down at hers. She slowly brings hers up in front if her face and holds it in fighting position.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(She swallows thickly)_ You know what we have to do.

_(Ilian just stands there holding his sword loosely at his side. Octavia starts to get agitated at his unresponsiveness.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Fight me.

_(Ilian continues to do nothing but stare at her.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Getting more intense. Enunciating each word.)_ Fight. Me.

_(All Ilian does is shake his head.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Fight me!

**ILIAN:** _(Finally saying something.)_ I won’t fight you, O.

_(Him calling her O breaks her facade of emotionlessness. She becomes filled with emotion and anger.)_

**OCTAVIA:**  FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!

**ILIAN:** No.

**OCTAVIA:** WHY NOT?

**ILIAN:** You know why.

_(Tears are beginning to form in the corners of Octavia’s eyes.)_

**OCTAVIA:** No. I don’t.

**ILIAN:** _(Seeing through her lie, like always.)_ Yes you do.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Shaking her head, refusing the fact.)_ No. No. NO!

_(Octavia, in complete denial, becomes blind with rage. She takes her sword and swings it at Ilian. Ilian drops the torch and brings his sword up to meet hers. Their swords slide together in a clang that rings through the alley. Stuck in the lock, Octavia brings up her foot up and kicks Ilian to the floor. Once on the ground, Octavia stands above Ilian holding her sword right above his throat. They’re both breathing hard with adrenaline.)_

**ILIAN:**   _(After a moment of staring at each other.)_ Just do it. Do it, and save Skaikru. It’s just one little knick. Just enough to draw blood.

_(His words get to her. Tears reform in her eyes.)_

**ILIAN:** Get it over with.

_(Octavia gasps, remembering that those were the exact words he used when she held the gun to his head not a week ago. Tears spill over her eyes. Her bottom lip starts to tremble. She begins to think of what she’s doing. She’s holding a sword to his neck. He’s telling her to make him bleed. She begins to cry and her hand starts to shake. Octavia slowly realizes that she can’t do it. She can’t harm the boy with the sheep. The boy who sees through her facade. Who doesn’t see her as a murderer.)_

_(Octavia drops her sword beside him and backs away. Ilian is shocked. He slowly sits up and stares at her. She’s still crying. All he wants is to take her in his arms and hold her. Just like he did that last night at his farm. Octavia just stands there crying and gazing at him in realization and shock.)_

_(From behind Octavia, Ilian sees a shadow pass by quickly. He sees the reflection of light on steel and realizes he has less than half a second to react.)_

**ILIAN:** OCTAVIA, MOVE!

_(He gets to his feet and runs to Octavia knocking her out of the way. He’s jolted when he feels the blade fly through his torso. A few inches higher and it would be in his heart. He stumbles back, shocked. He looks down and sees the hilt sticking out from his stomach. Ilian shakily looks back up. He falls to his knees and gasps. He grabs the hilt, shuddering in pain.)_

_(Octavia is disoriented from Ilian pushing her to the ground. She looks up with bleary eyes and sees Ilian kneeling there with a sword through his midsection.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Gaining her senses back.) NO!_

_(She gets up and runs over to him only to be tackled by Fio. They tussle, Fio pinning her to the ground, holding one of his daggers to her throat. She tries to hold his hand back, but he gets close enough to nick her skin. She knees his stomach and throws him off of her. She turns around onto her stomach and stumbles to her feet to collect her sword. She runs over and grabs it. She sees Fio trying to get up. Anger filling her body for what he did to Ilian, she attacks him, knocking him back to the ground. Octavia holds him to the ground with her knee on his chest. She throws her sword up in the air to change her grip. When she catches it, she plunges it into Fio’s heart. Sneering down at Fio, she rips the sword out of his body and throws it to the side. The last little bit of life burbles out of him, then extinguishes.)_

_(Octavia gets up from Fio, breathing hard. She hears Ilian gasp in pain. She looks over to see that he pulled the sword from his stomach. Octavia watches as it falls from his hands. She runs over to him and drops to the ground. She places her hands on the wound trying to staunch the blood flow.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(In an attempt at comfort, even though she’s panicking.)_ You’re gunna be fine. You’re gunna be fine.

_(Ilian looks at her trembling then starts to fall to the ground. Octavia catches him and tries to lower him to the ground as gently as she can.)_

_(She lays his head in her lap and continues to put pressure against his wound. She starts to cry.)_

**OCTAVIA:** You’re gunna be fine. _(She gasps with sobs.)_ You’re… you’re gunna be just fine.

**ILIAN:** _(Weakening)_ Whatdya know? I guess I was here to save your life after all.

**OCTAVIA:** _(Chokes out a half laugh, half sob.)_ You stupid idiot.

_(She takes one bloody hand and pushes the hair back from his face. Ilian takes his trembling hand and brushes her lips with his fingers.)_

**ILIAN:** _(Beginning to lose consciousness. Whispering)_ O…

**OCTAVIA:** _(Adamant. Shaking her head forcefully.)_ No. You're not doing that. You're not saying goodbye.

 

_(Ilian's eyelids flutter looking at Octavia one last time and then shut. The hand that was touching her lips falls to the ground.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** NO! Ilian you have to stay awake. You have to stay awake! Ilian! ILIAN, WAKE UP!

_(Octavia shakes him desperately trying to rouse him. It doesn’t work. He’s passed out in her lap and rapidly losing blood.)_

_(Octavia looks around the alley. There’s no one.)_

**OCTAVIA:** HELP! HELP! HE NEEDS HELP!

_(No one responds.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Sobbing.)_ Help. Please. Help.

_(She leans her forehead down onto his. Her tears trip onto his eyelids.)_

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> histericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on Tumblr


	8. Baby Sister

*6 days until Praimfaya.

 

_... Continued_

 

SCENE 8

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Whispering in an almost soft prayer)_ Help. Help. Please.

 

_(She’s still laying half on top of Ilian’s upper body crying. Her hand is resting on his chest above his heart to feel it’s constant beating below his ribcage. So far it hasn’t slowed down, but she’s worried that it will. Her other hand is still trying to staunch the blood pouring from his wound. Ilian’s been unconscious for a few minutes and Octavia is slowly losing hope that someone will find them.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Practically whimpering)_ Help.

_(She suddenly hears a voice ring out “Octavia?” She lifts her head up to see the bright light of a lantern. After adjusting her eyes she notices that the person holding the lantern is Bellamy. He found them.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(In disbelief)_ Bellamy? _(She starts to plead with him, beginning to cry.)_ You have to help him. Please. You have to help him. Please.

_(She breaks off into tears. She leans her head back down onto Ilian’s forehead. Distantly she hears Bellamy radioing their location to Clarke and Kane saying they need a medical team quickly. Bellamy comes over when he’s done and touches Octavia’s shoulder in comfort.)_

**BELLAMY:** What happened, O?

**OCTAVIA:** _(Trying to calm down enough to tell him.)_ He… He saved me. Fio threw his sword and he pushed me out of the way. You gotta help him, Bell.

**BELLAMY:** He’s going to be fine.

_(They hear people approaching from outside the alley. Kane and some others come in carrying a makeshift stretcher. Bellamy tries to guide Octavia to her feet so that they can place him on the stretcher. She watches as the gently pick him up and begin to carry him away quickly. She tries to sprint after them, but Bellamy holds her back.)_

**OCTAVIA:** No! I have to be with him! I can’t leave him!

 

 **BELLAMY:** There’s nothing you can do, O. Clarke will take care of him.

_(Bellamy has his arms wrapped around her torso as she tries to shake out of his grip.)_

**OCTAVIA:** NO! I can’t leave him! It’s my fault he’s like this. _(She begins to break down crying again.)_ It’s all my fault. It’s my fault.

_(Octavia stops fighting Bellamy’s hold. Bellamy turns her in his arms and hugs her tightly. She grips onto his shirt in vice like fists. She sobs into his chest.)_

**OCTAVIA:** It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. _(She chokes back huge sob.)_ It was my fault. He’s dead because of me. It’s my fault he’s dead.

_(Bellamy begins to realize that she’s no longer talking about Ilian. He just holds her tighter and places his head on top of hers. He places one of his hands on the back on her head and strokes it soothingly.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Incoherently murmuring)_ It was my fault. It was my fault.

**BELLAMY:** It’s not your fault, O. He chose to go back. It was his decision.

**OCTAVIA:** I couldn’t save him.

 

 **BELLAMY:** There was nothing you could’ve done.

_(Instead of answering Octavia just grabs on tighter to Bellamy. They stay there holding each other for a few minutes. Octavia accepting the comforting embrace that only Bellamy can provide. He knows she doesn’t believe his words, but he allows her the chance to purge the guilt she’s been carrying since Lincoln’s death.)_

* * *

_(Bellamy watches Octavia sleeping on the floor right outside of the room where Ilian’s currently being operated on. They didn’t let her in the room for fear that she’d start a scene. Her face is still slightly tear stained from earlier. When they got back to the tower she walked right to the door and tried to go in but she was stopped from entering. So she sat down right beside the door and waited. That was 2 hours ago. About an hour into it she fell asleep.)_

_(Bellamy can’t find the reason why Octavia is suddenly so attached to the grounder. Last he saw her she hated the boy. Now she’s crying over him. It doesn’t make any sense. What happened while she was away? Bellamy thinks about the relief he felt when he saw Octavia. He didn’t know if she found shelter from the black rain or not. He’s glad she did.)_

_(He continues watching her when suddenly the door opens and Clarke walks out. She looks exhausted. She bends down and gently nudges Octavia awake. Octavia looks up at her with blurry eyes.)_

**CLARKE:** You can go sit by him now.

_(Octavia quickly gets up and walks into the room not even shutting the door behind her. Bellamy watches as she sits down in a chair right beside the bed that Ilian’s laying on. She grabs his hand and just looks at him.)_

_(Clarke continues walking over to Bellamy. One look at her face tells him everything that happened in that room. Clarke sits down beside him and leans her elbows on the table. She rubs her head as if she has a headache.)_

**BELLAMY:** Are you gunna tell her?

 

 **CLARKE:** _(Rubbing the bridge of her nose.)_ Tell her what? That his heart stopped twice? No. She doesn’t need to know that.

 

 **BELLAMY:** But he’ll be alright?

 

 **CLARKE:** Yeah. He’s gunna be just fine. He just lost a lot of blood and went into shock. But with rest he’ll be fine.

**BELLAMY:** He doesn’t exactly have time to rest.

 

 **CLARKE:** None of us do.

_(A moment of silence passes between them. Bellamy looks back in the room at Octavia.)_

**BELLAMY:** I don’t get it, Clarke. Kane told me what happened. She had a gun to his head not 4 days ago. Now she’s… _(He points his hand towards the room.)_

 

 **CLARKE:** Well you threatened to chop my arm off, and look at us.

 

 **BELLAMY:** _(Correcting her)_ It was your hand, not your arm… and that isn’t the same thing. I didn’t actually do it.

 

 **CLARKE:** Neither did she.

_(Bellamy just shakes his head.)_

**CLARKE:** They have been together the past few days. Who knows what they talked about? Clearly they worked through some stuff.

 

 **BELLAMY:** It’s what they “worked” on that bothers me.

 

 **CLARKE:** Oh, Bellamy.

**BELLAMY:** _(Getting defensive)_ What? He’s not a good guy, Clarke. He burned down our home. Our chance of survival.

**CLARKE:**  Oh the Ark wasn't a great solution and you know it. And you and I know better than anybody that the things you do don’t always reflect who you are. _(Bellamy looks away somewhat ashamed but still angry. Clarke has a realization.)_ Ohhh. I get it now.

**BELLAMY:** _(Turning to her agitated)_ Get what?

**CLARKE:** This has nothing to do with his actions. It’s because of what he _is_.

 

 **BELLAMY:** What do you mean, Clarke?

 

 **CLARKE:** You don’t like him because he’s a boy. A boy who just so happens to be in love with your little sister. And you’re becoming Protective Big Brother Bellamy again.

 

 **BELLAMY:** _(Denying it.)_ That’s ridiculous.

**CLARKE:** It’s not.

 

 **BELLAMY:** _(Snapping)_ I will _always_ be her big brother, and I will _always_ try to protect her. I can’t just stop being that guy.

 

 **CLARKE:** _(Staying completely calm.)_ No one’s asking you to. But Ilian is not a bad guy. In fact, if it weren’t for him, Octavia would be dead. He saved her life and almost died as a consequence. If anything, you should thank him. He protected her when you couldn’t.

****

**BELLAMY:** _(Almost desperately)_ She’s my baby sister, Clarke.

**CLARKE:** And she always will be. But she’s not a baby anymore, Bellamy.

 

 **BELLAMY:** …I know. It’s just hard letting go.

 

 **CLARKE:** I know.

 

_(Clarke wraps her arm around Bellamy and leans her head on his shoulder. He leans his head on top of hers.)_

* * *

  

_(Meanwhile, Octavia is sitting beside Ilian’s bed holding his hand. She’s watching him sleep. She brings his hand up to her lips and presses it against them. She thinks about how she almost lost the boy with the sheep. The one person to really see her. Who accepts her for who she is with no expectations.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Whispering with tears forming in her eyes.)_ You have to wake up. I can’t do this without you. You have to wake up. You can’t leave me too. I need you.

_(Octavia places his hand back onto the bed but keeps it in hers. She rests her head down beside his hand. Her neck and back are straining from the angle, but she doesn’t seem to notice or care.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Pleading)_ Please wake up.

_(Octavia's eyes, still tired from crying, slowly close. It's been an exhausting day. Octavia falls asleep to the reassuring sound of Ilian breathing.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on tumblr


	9. Matching

*Early the next morning. 5 days until Praimfaya.

 

SCENE 9

 

_(Octavia is roused from her sleep by Ilian's bed by the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. It’s a peaceful feeling. She looks up through half-lidded eyes and sees Ilian, awake, and looking down at her. She quickly leans up, now fully awake.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Spouting off questions lightning fast)_ You’re ok? I wasn’t sure if you were going to wake up. Are you in pain? Can I get you something?

**ILIAN:** _(Voice hoarse from lack of use)_ I’m fine, Octavia. ( _He runs his hand through her hair again, and then touches her cheek.) Are you ok?_

**OCTAVIA:** I’m not the one who had a sword through their stomach. _(Ilian just looks at her instead of replying. She nods to let him know she’s fine.)_

_(Octavia presses her cheek into his hand. Ilian rubs in his thumb across it.)_

**OCTAVIA:** You almost died. Why’d you do it?

 

 **ILIAN:** You know why.

_(Octavia just mutely nods, not denying his confession this time.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Do me a favor though and _never_ try to save my life again.

 

 **ILIAN:** You know I can’t make that promise. I will _always_ try to save you. Because you’re worth it.

_(She gives him a half smile then turns her head slightly and presses a kiss to the palm of his hand. They settle into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Ilian pipes up.)_

**ILIAN:** What’s Skaikru going to do now that you won the conclave?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** I didn’t.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Thoroughly confused)_ What do you mean you didn’t?

**OCTAVIA:** I didn’t win... No one did.

_(She slowly lifts her head up to expose the thin line of red across her throat where Fio’s knife broke skin. Ilian holds out his hand and gently brushes his fingers against the cut. He begins to look at Octavia like he’s reason she got hurt. He looks guilty for something that was out of his control.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Shaking her head)_ It’s not your fault. It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. It doesn't even hurt.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Not believing her, but not wanting to argue, drops it.)_ So what are they going to do? If no one won?

**OCTAVIA:** I don’t know. Clarke’s supposed to have a meeting with Roan. But I don’t care about that right now. All I care about is that you’re ok.

 

 **ILIAN:** I’m fine.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Getting emotional)_ I don’t know what I would’ve done if… if…

 

 **ILIAN:** Shhh. I’m not going anywhere, O.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Good. Because I need you. I can’t do this without you.

 

 **ILIAN:** Yes you can.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Forcefully)_ Well I don’t want to. _(A heated moment passes. Ilian is taken aback by the passion behind her words.)_ I need you with me. I need you in my life. You’re the only one who understands me.

 

 **ILIAN:** I’m not leaving you, Octavia.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** How can I believe you? You were already going to die on me before.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Not understanding her.)_ What does that mean?

**OCTAVIA:** You planned to die on that farm. Did you even think of how I would feel?

 

 **ILIAN:**  (Vehemently) You’re _all_ I thought about.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Beginning to cry)_ Then why did you let me go?

 

_(Ilian grabs her chin to make sure she's looking at him. He wants her to pay attention to the words he's saying and that he means them with his whole heart.)_

 

 **ILIAN:** Because I needed you to _live_.

_(Octavia's jaw drops slightly at the power and emotion behind his statement. Ilian pats the bed beside him.)_

**ILIAN:** Come here.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Shaking her head)_ No. I’ll hurt you.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Gently)_ Octavia, get in the bed.

_(He shifts slowly to make room for her on the bed beside him. Octavia stares at him for a second then nods. She gently lowers herself on the bed being careful not to jostle him too much. Her body is pressed up against the side that his wound is on. She places her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. His arm wraps around her pulling her closer. Once she knows he’s not in pain she relaxes into his embrace.)_

_(Ilian’s thumb brushes the scar on her stomach just under her ribcage.)_

**ILIAN:** Now we match.

 

 **Octavia:** _(Angling her head to look at him.)_ What do you mean?

 

 **ILIAN:** We match.

_(Octavia looks down at her own scar then at his fresh wound. They’re practically in the same spot. She looks back up at him.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Somberly she gives him a half smile.)_ In more ways than one.

_(Ilian leans down slightly and kisses the top of her head. He lays back down and Octavia nuzzles further into his shoulder. Ilian moves his hand and tenderly brushes his thumb along her hipbone. Octavia shuts her eyes at the soothing touch. A few minutes go by and Ilian senses that Octavia has fallen asleep. He savors the feeling of Octavia laying on his chest. He thinks of how lucky he is. He didn’t think he’d ever see Octavia again. Never thought he’d get to hold the girl who loves the butterflies in his arms again. Now that he has her back, he decides he’s not letting go this time.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on tumblr


	10. *Update*

Hey y'all. So after what happened Wednesday night I've decided to let this fic go. I'm not in a good place emotionally to follow through with this fic acting like nothing happened. I will post the rest of the chapters that I have already written, but that will be it. Maybe one day I will come back to it, but it won't be right now. 

I'm sorry and thank you so much to the people who've stuck through with this fic. It's the first fic I've ever written so that means a lot to me!

I might write something else that sticks with the current canon after Ilian's death, we'll see. I have to finish with school first.

I hope all of y'all can understand. 

 


	11. Brotherly Talk

* 5 days until Praimfaya

 

SCENE 10

 

_(Ilian wakes up to Octavia still curled up against his side. She’s in a deep sleep. His wound pounds slightly but the pain isn’t too bad, surprisingly. He looks at her and smiles fondly. His hand comes up and brushes her hair out of her face. Ilian thinks about what would’ve happened if he didn’t push her out of the way of Fio’s sword. She wouldn’t be in his arms right now. Wouldn’t have her face pressed against his chest. Wouldn’t have her hand on top of his heart. The exact heart that beats so loudly when he’s around her that he’s surprised she can’t hear it. He loves her, this beautiful broken girl in his arms. He knows it. She knows it. But despite that, he’s willing to let her grieve. Whoever this Lincoln was, he was special to her and Ilian knows he will never replace him in Octavia’s heart. He doesn’t want to replace him. But maybe a spot for Ilian can grow in her heart. He meant it when he asked her to return to his farm with him: he’ll be the home she so desperately seeks, if only she would let him.)_

_(Ilian moves his hand to her hand that’s on his chest. He begins to play with her fingers gently. He continues to let her sleep; just enjoying the time he has with her in his arms. For all he knows, it could end in an instant.)_

_(He hears a small cough come from the door. Ilian turns his head slightly to see who’s there. It’s Bellamy, standing awkwardly, waiting to enter. Ilian just stares at him in return. Bellamy tentatively walks in.)_

**BELLAMY:** She must be exhausted. It’s been an emotional few days.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Getting to the point.)_ Why are you here?

**BELLAMY:** _(Dropping his casual act.)_ I just wanted to… to… _(He looks out the door at Clarke, who waves at him to proceed.)_ To… I wanted to thank you. For you know… saving her life.

**ILIAN:** _(Looking at him almost suspiciously)_ I didn’t do it for you.

**BELLAMY:** _(Cutting him off, heated.)_ I know! _(Pause)_ I know… Still. She’s my baby sister and you saved her… So… thank you.

_(An awkward silence forms between the two men. The room feels stifling for both. Ilian looks down at his fingers still playing with Octavia’s while Bellamy tensely looks around the room not knowing what to do with himself. It weirds him out that he’s witnessing this intimate moment between them. A small part of him wants Ilian to stop touching his sister’s hand.)_

_(Bellamy looks back out the door at Clarke. She gives him a wide eyed look that says “Talk to him”. Bellamy rolls his eyes and looks back at Ilian. He decides voice a question that has been eating at him.)_

**BELLAMY:** Why’d you do it?

_(Ilian, confused at the question just looks up at Bellamy.)_

**BELLAMY:** Not why you saved her. I know why you did that… Or at least I can guess. _(Pause.)_ Why’d you burn down the Ark? What did we ever do to you?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Looks at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before replying.)_ A.L.I.E. is the reason my family’s dead. Skaikru brought that chip to Polis. _(A long pause.)_ I promised my mother that I would avenge her. She was lying in my arms and I vowed that I would never let tech control me again. And that’s what Skaikru did to me. To hundreds.

_(Bellamy looks somewhat ashamed. Just another life that they ruined. He feels the lives as if he was the one who look them.)_

BELLAMY: Ok, so you hate tech. I can understand that. You have good reasons to _(Pause. Bellamy gives a small laugh.)_ You wanna know something ironic though?

_(Ilian just looks at him without replying.)_

**BELLAMY:** Tech is the thing that saved your life. _(Ilian gives him a wary look.)_ Your heart stopped. Twice. Clarke had to shock you to restart it.

_(This causes Ilian to look away from Bellamy, thinking. He turns his head to look at Octavia, who’s still sound asleep on his chest. Bellamy’s words make him realize just how close he was to never seeing her again.)_

**BELLAMY:** If it wasn’t for tech, you wouldn’t be here right now. So as much as you hate it, not all tech is bad.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Quickly responding)_ Neither are all grounders.

_(Bellamy is taken aback slightly. He looks down slightly ashamed. Ilian’s right. Just because he’s had bad experiences with certain grounders doesn’t make them all bad.)_

**BELLAMY:** … I know. And I’m working on that. If you can promise me you’ll work on not believing all tech is evil.

 

 **ILIAN:** Why should I promise you anything?

 

 **BELLAMY:** Don’t do it for me. Do it for her. _(Nodding his head to Octavia.)_ Because, for some reason, you’re important to her. She’s going to need you in that bunker. And technology is the only way that we’ll survive Praimfaya. So she’s going to need you to trust it.

_(Ilian looks back down at Octavia. He’s conflicted.)_

**BELLAMY:** _(Becoming very serious.)_ Look. I get that you don’t feel like you deserve to survive this. Trust me, I understand that more than anyone. I didn’t plan on surviving it either. _(Bellamy turns his head and glances quickly out the door at Clarke, who’s talking to Kane. He turns back to Ilian.)_ But there are some people in this shitty world who are worth living for. People who need you to live. No matter what you’ve done. _(Slight pause.)_ I know my sister. She will be devastated if you die. So even if you don’t believe you deserve to, live for her. Because if you break her heart, I swear to God it will be the last thing you ever do. _(Giving Ilian a pointed look.)_ Do we understand each other?

_(Ilian gives one last look at Octavia and looks up at Bellamy. He tentatively gives a nod.)_

**BELLAMY:** Good.

_(After that intense conversation another awkward silence forms. Clarke, who stopped talking to Kane watches from outside the door.  She decides to finally break the tension. She gives a small cough. Both men turn to her.)_

**CLARKE:** Come on, Bellamy. Let him rest.

_(Bellamy is quick to leave the room. Ilian quietly hears their conversation as they leave the room.)_

**CLARKE:** _(Teasing him slightly.)_ You did well. I’m proud of you.

**BELLAMY:** _(Rolling his eyes at her.)_ Oh shut up.

_(Clarke lightly laughs. She closes the door behind them so that they can continue resting uninterrupted.)_

_(Ilian looks at Octavia with a furrowed brow. He brings his hand up and strokes her cheek. Bellamy’s words come back to him. Would she really be devastated if he died? He knows he can’t live without her, but surely she can survive without him. She’s tougher than he is. A true warrior. He thinks that Bellamy must be out of his mind. He’d die before he’d ever break this girl’s heart. His broken butterfly. Ilian leans his head to the side and presses his lips to the top of Octavia’s head and holds them there. He finally pulls away placing a kiss on her hairline. He pushes his nose into her hair nuzzling at her. Ilian closes his eyes and finally decides to sleep.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on tumblr


	12. Laugh

SCENE 11

 

_(Octavia wakes up to find that Ilian is already awake looking down at her. She gives him a sleepy half smile. Ilian gives a small smile back and pushes the hair behind her ear. She tries to get up accidentally pressing into his side a little too much. A gasping groan passes through his lips before he can stop it.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(In a panic)_ Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?

**ILIAN:** _(Calming down)_ How many times are you going to ask me that?

**OCTAVIA:** _(Somewhat snapping)_ A billion.

_(Octavia fully sits upright and looks at him with furrowed brows. Ilian senses that she’s still worried that she hurt him.)_

**ILIAN:** I’m fine, Octavia. You didn’t hurt me.

_(Octavia only seems half satisfied with the answer. They hear a knock at the door then Clarke enters. She’s in doctor mode. She walks over to the bed where Ilian is laying. Octavia gets up from the bed and stands next to it.)_

**CLARKE:** How are you feeling today?

_(Ilian looks slightly annoyed people keep asking him that question.)_

**CLARKE:** Hey, I get to ask you that. _She (nodding her head to Octavia who’s sit)_ asks you that because she’s paranoid. _(Octavia rolls her eyes.)_

**ILIAN:** I feel fine.

 

 **CLARKE:** Well that’s good. We have to change your bandages though. Can you sit up?

_(Octavia and Clarke both help him sit up slowly as not to hurt him too much. Subconsciously Octavia grabs his hand and holds it as Clarke changes his bandages. She soothingly rubs her thumb across the back of his hand. Clarke finishes up.)_

**CLARKE:** There. You should be good for the next 8 hours. I’ll leave you two be. _(She packs up her stuff to leave.)_

**ILIAN:** Thank you. For saving my life. I heard what you did for me.

_(They share a look that says he knows everything. His heart stopping. Her shocking him back to life. And in the stare, there’s the agreement that Octavia doesn’t need to know.)_

**CLARKE:** _(She nods and gives him a half smile.)_ No worries. It’s what I do. I’m glad you’re feeling alright.

_(Clarke takes her things and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Octavia continues to stare at the door.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Wistfully)_ I never thought I’d be thankful for Clarke again.

**ILIAN:** What do you mean?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** She hasn’t exactly been in my good books lately. Then I guess I haven’t been in hers either. _(Pause.)_ I guess I owe her now.

 

 **ILIAN:** Why would you owe her? Because she did her job and saved my life? Life isn’t about owing people, Octavia.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** So you don’t think I owe you?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Bewildered)_ Why would you owe me anything?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Because you saved my life. Multiple times.

 

 **ILIAN:** You don’t owe me a damn thing. I protect you because I… _(He cuts himself off. He’s not going to ruin everything by finishing his sentence.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Because you what?

_(Ilian just shakes his had in reply.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Half challenging half pleading)_ Say it.

**ILIAN:** _(Somewhat sad)_ I won’t say it, O. I don’t need to. You already know. _(A moment passes.)_ I won’t say it because you’re grieving. I get that. I understand that. Whoever this Lincoln was, he was special. _(Octavia looks down, tears forming in her eyes.)_ And I won’t get in the way. But I’ll be here waiting for when you’re ready. However long that takes.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Looking up at him)_ Why are you so good to me? After everything I did to you.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(With dry humor)_ So you held a gun to my head. So what?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** And I hit you.

**ILIAN:** Well I burned your home down, so I’m gunna say we’re even. Come here.

_(Octavia walks to him and stands between his knees. He takes her in his arms and squeezes her tight. Ilian presses a kiss to the side of her temple as she nuzzles the space between his neck and shoulder.)_

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Still in their hug.)_ You realize you’re going in that bunker right?

 

 **ILIAN:** I know. Bellamy told me I had no other choice.

_(Octavia pulls back from their Ilian’s embrace and gives him a puzzled look.)_

**OCTAVIA:** You talked to Bellamy?

 

ILIAN: Yeah. He came in here while you were sleeping.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Getting riled up.)_ What did he do to you?

_(She gets ready to walk away to berate Bellamy but Ilian grabs her arms and pulls her back to him. She sits on the bed next to him. His hand finds hers and he rests them on her thigh.)_

**ILIAN:** He didn’t do anything. _(Tactfully)_ We just… talked.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Wary)_ What did you talk about?

 

 **ILIAN:** He basically said that he’d kill me if I ever broke your heart.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Cracks a small smile and raises an eyebrow.)_ That sounds like Bellamy.

 

 **ILIAN:** Does he always do that?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** What? Threaten boys who like me? _(Ilian nods in confirmation.)_ Yes. Well, when he’s not stringing them up from trees for the night.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Getting nervous)_ He strings them up in trees?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** ( _Nonchalantly)_ And that was only for talking to me. I can’t imagine what he’d do if he found out what we did.

_(Ilian gulps. Octavia turns to him with a small smirk on her face. Ilian glances at her and huffs out a sigh of relief.)_

**ILIAN:** Oh, you’re teasing me.

_(Octavia laughs lightly and looks away. Ilian’s gaze softens at her laugh.)_

**ILIAN:** You should do that more.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Do what? Tease you?

 

 **ILIAN:** Laugh.

_(Octavia is somewhat taken aback by his answer. She becomes more serious.)_

**OCTAVIA:** I don’t have many reasons to laugh nowadays.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Seeing straight through her.)_ You just don’t let yourself.

_(Octavia finds it amazing that no matter what she says he can always see the real truth in it. She can’t lie to him. He sees straight to her soul. It makes her panic but at the same time calms her. He calms her. This rushing hurricane inside of her.)_

_(Octavia just nods in agreement, not even trying to lie to him.)_

**OCTAVIA:** Maybe one day I will.

_(Ilian is almost shocked from the hope in her statement. He’s never heard her talk about hope for the future before, and it makes me happy. He’s thinks he’s beginning to see the girl she used to be. The one he told her was still there, inside her. She just needs to let her out.)_

**ILIAN:** _(Smiling gently)_ You will. I’ll make sure of it.

_(Octavia gives him a small smile and leans up to kiss his cheek. She gets up from the bed.)_

_OCTAVIA:_ I should probably go find out about this whole bunker situation from Clarke. _(She begins to walk towards the door but stops and looks back at him.)_ You’ll be ok?

 

 _ILIAN:_ I’ll be fine. _(In a teasing tone)_ And stop asking me.

_(A bigger smile grows on Octavia’s face. She turns back and walks out the door, but leave it open. Ilian watches her go thinking about how much he loves seeing her smile. He vows to make her smile every day for as long as his life allows.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on tumblr


	13. Truce

SCENE 12

 

_(Ilian is standing by a window staring out but not really looking. He’s just trying to pass the time while he’s cooped up in this room while he recovers. His wound pounds numbly at his side. He looks out the window at another round of ominous clouds sure to bring more black rain upon the city. He vaguely hears the door open but doesn’t turn to see who it is.)_

**OCTAVIA:** _(Surprised)_ Oh, you’re up.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Still looking out the window.)_ I couldn’t be in that bed any longer.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** I know how that feels.

_(Ilian finally turns to look at Octavia. She moved to sit on the bed. She looks troubled by something.)_

**ILIAN:** What did they decide?

 

 **OCTAVIA:** _(Sighing)_ They’re going to hold a lottery.

 

 **ILIAN:** That doesn’t seem very smart.

 

**OCTAVIA:** _(Scoffing) It’s cause it’s not. But they thought with the world ending in a few days they really don’t have much of a choice._

_(Ilian takes a moment to process. The lottery is all about luck, something that he doesn’t exactly have. It would take a miracle for both his and Octavia’s names to be drawn. Out of everyone, it just doesn’t seem possible. He closes his eyes, resigned to his possible fate. He opens his eyes but doesn’t look at Octavia.)_

**ILIAN:** _(Hesitantly)_ Octavia, I want you to promise me something.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** What?

 

 **ILIAN:** I need you to promise that no matter what, if you’re name gets drawn, that you’ll go into that bunker.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** Well of course I… _(She drifts off realizing the implications behind his words. That he means without him. She begins to shake her head, tearing up.)_ No. No, I can’t do that.

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Finally looking up at her, pleading)_ Promise me.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** No. No, I won’t. _(Beginning to cry.)_ Why are you doing this?

_(Ilian comes over to the bed where she’s sitting and kneels in front of her placing his hand on her knee. His thumb gently brushes the top of her thigh soothingly.)_

**ILIAN:** I’m doing this because I will always try to keep you alive. Because I need you to live, O.

_(Octavia chokes out a sob and wraps her arms around herself. Her head falls down to her chest as she cries.)_

**OCTAVIA:** I can’t live without you. You’re the one who reminded me what living feels like. Without you I’ll just go back to the darkness, and I can’t go there again. I won’t come back this time.

_(Ilian moves his arm up from her knee and lifts her chin so that she’s looking at him, but she doesn’t open her eyes. His heart is breaking for the girl in front of him. It kills him even more knowing he’s the cause of her tears. If he could, he would make sure she never feels another drop of pain for the rest of her life.)_

**ILIAN:** O, look at me. Look at me. _(She slowly opens her eyes. Tears are still streaming down her face.)_ You won’t go back into the darkness.

 

 **OCTAVIA:** How do you know that?

 

 **ILIAN:** Because you’re the strongest person I know. You already conquered the darkness. It can’t take you again. So don’t fear it. If anything, it should fear you.

_(Octavia gives a watery smile. She reaches out and strokes his braid. Ilian just gives her a loving look. She leans forward and leans her forehead to his, feeling the connection they share. Just living for this moment right now. Not thinking about bunkers or lotteries. Just her, existing with the boy with the sheep. The boy who loves her. The thought puts a ghost of a smile on her face.)_

 

* * *

 

_(Ilian slowly limps his way over to Bellamy, who is sitting with Kane and Jaha. They seem to be discussing something important. Kane notices him before the others and ceases what he was saying. Bellamy turns and looks up at Ilian with a raised eyebrow.)_

**ILIAN:** I need to talk to you.

 

 **BELLAMY:** About what?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Ignoring his question)_ Alone.

_(Bellamy turns back to Kane and gives him a look. He gets up from the table and leads Ilian to a different room. He shuts the door behind him. Bellamy crosses his arms and looks at Ilian expectantly.)_

**ILIAN:** _(Getting to the point. He’s troubled but sure of himself.)_ I need you to promise me something. _(He hesitates. Bellamy just gives him a look that says “continue”.)_ I need you to promise that after all the names have been tallied, if my name is on that list and hers isn’t, that you’ll switch our names. That you’ll put her in my place.

_(Bellamy looks at him for a moment, processing what Ilian just asked him to do. Bellamy knows that he, himself, is going to do everything in his power to make sure that Octavia makes her way into that bunker, but now he knows that Ilian’s willing to do the same. It’s almost reassuring. It almost makes him like the guy. Bellamy realizes in that moment that they have one thing in common: they both love Octavia with everything they have. Bellamy nods to Ilian securing his promise.)_

_(Ilian breathes out a little sigh of relief. In the back of his mind there’s the outcome where neither of their names are drawn, but he tries not to think about that. He can at least make sure she lives if his name is drawn.)_

**BELLAMY:** _(Breaking Ilian’s moment of relief.)_ She’ll hate you. You know that right?

 

 **ILIAN:** _(Resigned)_ I know. _(Pause.)_ Not as much as I’d hate myself if I let her die knowing I could save her.

_(Bellamy gives him a strange look. Almost as if he’s trying to figure Ilian out like a complicated puzzle.)_

**BELLAMY:** You really do love her, don’t you?

 

 **ILIAN:** What would you do if I did?

 

 **BELLAMY:** _(Somewhat impressed by his spunk)_ I’m slowly learning that I can’t do a goddamn thing. It’s her life. She gets to decide whom she wants in it. And if that means you, I guess I have to accept that.

_(Ilian looks at Bellamy slightly thrown by the words. He never expected he’d hear something like that come from Bellamy’s mouth. At least not in this life.)_

**BELLAMY:** It’s probably best if we settle on a truce… you know, for O’s sake. _(He puts his hand out there for Ilian to shake.)_

_(Ilian stares at the hand that’s being offered to him skeptically. He’s trying to figure out Bellamy, trying to find an ulterior motive. Bellamy Blake would never willingly form a truce with him. Then again Bellamy misses having his sister in his life and his sister’s life now includes Ilian. Octavia has decided that they are now a package deal. Where she goes, he goes, and vice versa. Ilian decides that if Bellamy is willing to put up with him in order to be a part of Octavia’s life again, then he’d have to be willing to put up with Bellamy. He knows how much Octavia misses her brother, even if she won’t admit it to anyone but him. And he’ll do anything to make O happy.)_

**ILIAN:** _(Ilian sticks his hand out and grasps Bellamy’s in a firm shake.)_ For Octavia.

_(They quickly let go of each other’s hands still not exactly thrilled at the aspect of being in the other’s life. It’s a reluctant truce at best, but they’re willing to try and put their differences aside for the girl that they both love.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> hisstericallypawesomesleepurr and fyeahbutterflyassassin on Tumblr


End file.
